


Of Lies and Promises

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Action, Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Post-Series, Romance, Timeline AU, female oc - Freeform, of lies and promises, slight canon AU, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after they all thought they could move forward with their lives a new tournament catches Koenma's eye. What will be the outcome? What is this grand prize? HieiXFemale OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I own nothing, save for my OC! Please help in calling me out if I slip up with portraying the characters! Please Read and Review, and thank you for stopping by!

“A new tournament?”

“Yes,” Koenma replied, in his adult form as he sat in the middle of the front of the room. Nearly everyone from their little dysfunctional group was sitting in front of him like a semi-circle in Old Genkai’s place. A year had passed since the end of it all; the reading of her will. Life had been rather peaceful, compared to the days where the group would find themselves battered and bruised, covered in bandages from head to toe. But, now…

“What for?” Kuwabara queried. “I mean, something has to come out of it, right?”

“That’s the thing,” Koenma sighed. “It appears that for this tournament, the prize is being kept secret.”

“You’re kidding,” Yusuke drawled, seeming unamused with arms crossed. “What’s the point of that?”

“Apparently it’s started rumours, ones that spread like wildfire and you can’t contain.”

“Big ones, eh?”

“From riches to statuses within the demon world. Wishes granted, those sorts of things.”

“Who’s behind this tournament?” Kurama inquired.

“That is yet another mystery.”

Yukina looked over at the young men, brows knitted together in worry, “It seems like there are a lot of uncertainties involved. Will it be all right?”

“Of course, it will be,” another voice stepped in, opening the sliding door, and to the surprise of the group, it was Hiei.

Yusuke couldn’t refrain from a smug smirk, but just like the others, no one stood or moved from their place, “Look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here?”

“The same reason as you,” the demon replied, seeming annoyed as he looked over at Koenma. “I was called here about that tournament.”

“Are you going to enter?” Botan asked.

Still standing, Hiei’s gaze went to the men he had fought with for so long, a tiny smirk on his lips, “I wasn’t planning to, because it didn’t seem as though there was anyone worth fighting entering. However, my mind may change depending on later entries.”

Kurama smiled, voice smooth, “Now, Hiei, that may sound like a challenge to those who knew you better.”

Hiei remained silent, his smirk growing until the atmosphere was broken by a worried Keiko, “When is it?”

**-**


	2. For an Approximate Amount of Time

“Six months,” Koenma answered. “I apologize for asking this of you, but it would help out a great deal if the four of you entered. Because of the unknown prize to the victor, there may be some unpleasant individuals joining in; whether as participator or spectator.”

“And, you want us there to weed them out, don’t you?” Yusuke stated, receiving a nod from the other man.

“It’s best that we snuff out any wannabe hotshots as fast as we can.”

“Yusuke…” Keiko placed a hand on the man’s knee, her concerned expression never wavering. “Are you…gonna go?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yusuke looked up at Keiko and suddenly seemed apologetic, “I guess it’s something I should think over tonight, isn’t it?”

“But, you aren’t going to…are you…?” Her tone was knowing, of course it was, for how many years she went through with him, it was an inevitable outcome.

“Sorry, Keiko,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

She sighed as well, patting his knee, “You just have to get it out of your system, right? You can’t pass up the chance to fight, especially when you haven’t in so long. I’ll…be supportive, but…!” She scowled, “If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Yusuke gave a chuckle, reaching to gently grab the back of Keiko’s head and pulled her in to place a kiss to her forehead, “Thanks.”

“Oh, jeez, do you two have ta get all mushy?” Kuwabara groaned.

“Hey, shut it,” Yusuke growled, cheeks flushed.

“Now, now, you two, don’t start fighting here,” Botan chided, though she smiled at the familiar atmosphere surrounding the room.

Kurama hummed a laugh, “That’s right, save it for the tournament.”

“But, what about school?” Yukina piped in, drawing the attention of her most devoted protector who then became befuddled himself.

“Ah, that’s right. I need to get time off, but…for how long? Six months to train, and the tournament…how long would that be?”

“It’s estimated that the tournament will last up until a month, depending on how many enter,” Hiei answered.

“So…that would make…”

“Seven. That would make seven months in all.” There was irritation in the fire demon’s voice that was made specifically for Kuwabara, as many were aware save for the individual himself.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
